El deseo del principe
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Un chico solitario tiene un deseo diferente a lo que fue planeado para su futuro, aquel deseo esta prohibido pero de pronto llegara una chica a su vida que lo ayudara a cumplir su anhelo. (lo se un pesimo resumen) FERRISWHEELSHIPPING!, denle una oportunidad, (primer fic de pokemon)
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic se baso en enredados pero es muy diferente, aquí no habra cabello mágico ni coronas ¡DISFRUTEN Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR!**

Capitulo 1: el príncipe solitario

En un castillo tal vez abandonado se podía apreciar a un pequeño zorua huyendo de algo o tal vez ocultándose, el pequeño ya olía la victoria cerca hasta que apareció alguien detrás de el sosteniéndolo en sus brazos

"¡te encontré!"- grito feliz un chico de cabellos verdes

"zorua zour (_no es justo N, no me diste tiempo de esconderme)_"- dijo el pequeño

"si como no, bien ya son 16 de 30 ¿jugamos 23 de 45?"- pregunto N

"zour, zour (_¿Qué tal si vamos afuera?)_"- pregunto zorua a lo que N negó con la cabeza

"sabes que no, oye salimos hace poco tiempo"- dijo N con una sonrisa

"zour, zorua (_si, hace casi un año, además solo fuimos al bosque por unas horas)_"- insistió el pequeño

"si, pero a ti te gusta el bosque"- insistió N

"zorua zour zour (_si, sabes que si pero realmente quiero conocer la ciudad y además la rueda gigante de colores_)"-dijo zorua

"sabes perfectamente que yo también pero ambos sabemos porque estamos aquí, además no quiero arriesgarte a estar con esa cruel gente"- dijo N acariciando a zorua

"zour zorua (_lo se pero siempre he querido ir ahí aunque sea solo una vez_)"dijo zorua triste

"yo también, ese siempre ha sido mi sueño y mas ver cuando esas chispas gigantes son lanzadas al cielo cada año , si pudiera ir tan solo una vez seria lo mejor que me podría pasar en la vida"- confeso N

"zour….(_pues mañana será ese día, tal vez deberíamos ir a verlas_)"- sugirió el pequeño

"sabes que papá podría enojarse, no tenemos permitido salir a menos que el lo diga y además tengo un poco de miedo de todas esas personas, tal vez verlas desde la ventana otra vez sea lo ideal"- dijo N pensando

"zour, zorua….. zour zour (_siempre las vemos desde la ventana, nunca has desobedecido a Ghetis, deberías pedirle que te lleve al menos una sola vez _)"- dijo zorua

"es demasiado riesgoso ¿Qué tal si se enfada?... sus castigos siempre duelen"- dijo N bajando la mirada

" ¡zorua zour! (_¡toma el riesgo!, ¡vuélvete hombre por una vez en tu vida N! míralo a los ojos y dile lo que realmente quieres_)"- dijo el zorua animándolo

"¡si! tienes razón zorua ¡tomare el valor necesario para decirle lo que yo quiero!, siempre hago lo que el quiere ya es tiempo de hacer algo por mi así que lo mirare a los ojos y le diré"- iba a decir N pero algo lo interrumpió

"¡N! ¡¿Dónde rayos estas?!"- grito una voz conocida para el muchacho

"oh no, ya llego"- dijo N empezando a correr buscando algo

"zour zour (_ponte la capa y la corona, ve rápido antes de que llegue al salón del trono_)"-le dicto el zorua corriendo

N obedeció a su amigo, se puso una capa roja, una corona y agarro un cetro al llegar a la puerta se aseguro de que no había nadie y corrió directo al trono donde se sentó fingiendo que había estado ahí todo el tiempo.

De pronto llego un hombre de aspecto atemorizante que hizo a N tragar saliva cuando se acerco a el

"hola padre, ¿Cómo estas?"- pregunto N con una sonrisa fingida

"muchacho cuantas veces te he dicho, los reyes miran hacia adelante"- dijo moviendo la cabeza del chico hacia en frente

"si, oye padre quería hablarte de algo"-dijo N

"dime lo que quieras luego porque tengo que irme"- dijo Ghetis

"espera solo será un minuto, por favor"- suplico el chico levantándose del trono

"bien, que sea rápido"- dijo Ghetis fastidiado

"esta bien, ¿tu sabes que día es mañana?"- pregunto N

"si, mañana es jueves ¿y eso que?"- pregunto Ghetis

"pues mañana es mi cumpleaños y curiosamente también es el día en que aparecen esas chispas brillantes en el cielo en la noche"- dijo N emocionado

"¿hablas de los fuegos artificiales de el festival pokemon de aquella ciudad?"- pregunto el hombre

"si, lo que realmente deseo para mi cumpleaños es….. e-es ¡es poder ir a ver ese festival!"- grito N tomando el valor para hablar

El chico de pronto se tapo la boca e intento desviar la mirada cuando Ghetis lo empezó a mirar fijamente

"¿quieres salir del castillo tu solo?"- pregunto Ghetis enojado

"n-no me gustaría ir solo, quisiera que me acompañaras"- dijo al momento de suspirar "padre ya cumplo 18, y nunca he salido mas que unas pocas veces y cada que he salido nunca he visto ni una sola ciudad o un lugar donde pueda conocer personas y siempre anhelo ver esas chispas cada año"- dijo N

"¿y que es lo que quieres?"- pregunto el hombre

"quiero verlas padre y no desde mi ventana quiero ir a ver de donde vienen, tal vez los humanos de ese lugar no sean malos y cuiden a sus pokemones, quiero ver toda esa ciudad, las luces, los colores, escuchar las risas, la música, ver rostros distintos, subir a la rueda gigante de colores y aun mas importante cumplir mi sueño de ver esas chispas en la noche"- dijo N con la mirada tan alta

"tu sueño es el que esta destinado desde tu nacimiento, ser el líder del equipo plasma"- dijo Ghetis

"lo se pero"

"tu sabes que la gente es cruel y que maltrata a sus pokemones, además ¿Qué hay de tu habilidad especial?"-pregunto Ghetis haciendo que el chico bajara la mirada "¿crees que aceptaran a alguien que habla con los pokemones?, seguro te despreciarían o incluso explotarían tu valioso poder"- dijo el hombre

"lo se, pero es que ya ha pasado casi toda mi vida y no he tenido ningún amigo humano"- dijo N triste

"no los necesitas, ellos son crueles y ambiciosos por eso debemos separarlos de los pokemon ellos deben"- quería decir el pero el chico termino su oración

"deben vivir en un mundo blanco y negro donde yo debo estar en medio, lo se padre y…. y lo lograre cuando sea el líder del equipo plasma"- dijo N subiendo la mirada

"así es, y no quiero volver a hablar mas del tema"- dijo Ghetis yéndose

"adiós padre, te veo mañana"-dijo N volviendo al trono y mirar a Ghetis irse

"adiós"- dijo el hombre al irse

N suspiro cuando su padre se fue, se sentía mal porque su verdadero sueño estaba prohibido, zorua se acerco a el y empezó a acurrucarse en su pecho a lo que el solo lo abrazo y trato de resistir las ganas de llorar.

**Hola, se que esto se parece mucho a enredados yo nunca he escrito de pokemon aunque amo este anime y lo veo desde que tengo memoria, En fin yo amo el Ferriswheelshipping y pienso que este tipo de historias le quedan como anillo al dedo asi que denle una oportunidad a este fic y bueno ¡ADIOS Y NOS VEREMOS PRONTO!**


	2. La entrenadora

Capitulo 2: La entrenadora

Se podía a apreciar a una joven de cabellos castaños caminando por los bosques de ciudad Mayólica, Ella noto la forma de las nubes y pudo prevenir que habría una tormenta en poco tiempo así que lo mejor era buscar un lugar para refugiarse de la lluvia, pero no había nadie cerca.

"¿Ahora que hago?"- se pregunto a si misma intentando buscar una solución

"ya se, puedo usar mi canto para llamar a los pokemones y ellos me dirán donde poder ir….. _Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel, vuelve el tiempo atrás volviendo a lo que fue_

Cuando la joven empezó a cantar de pronto un collar que tenía una especie de cristal que llevaba puesto empezó a brillar así como unas marcas en los brazos que esta tenía.

De pronto empezaron a aparecer algunos pokemon entre ellos un cinccino, un pansage, un pequeño sewaddle y un par de deerlings que fueron atraídos por su canto.

"_quita enfermedad y el destino cruel, trae lo que perdí volviendo a lo que fue…. A lo que fue"_- concluyo con su canción y empezó a ver a esos pokemones que vinieron a hacerle compañía

"hola amiguitos, mi nombre es Touko y los llame para ver si conocían un lugar donde yo pueda refugiarme durante la tormenta"- pidió algo apenada

Los pokemones empezaron a mirarse entre si al parecer ocultando algo pero de pronto uno de los dos deerlings que había ahí empezó a saltar afirmándole que si

"deer, deer"- dijo el pequeño saliendo corriendo pidiendo que la entrenadora lo siguiera

"espera ¿A dónde vamos?"- pregunto ella siguiendo al pequeño

"deer deerling"- la llamo metiéndose entre unas plantas

"¿Qué pasa? ¿De verdad hay un lugar por aquí?"- pregunto a lo que el deerling asintió

Ella siguió corriendo hasta que se metió por unos arbustos y encontró algo que parecía ser un enorme castillo seguramente abandonado, Touko no estaba segura de si entrar o no pero por desgracia la lluvia empezó a caer y no tuvo otra opción.

Cuando entro vio que el lugar se veía antiguo pero estaba muy limpio así que sospecho que no estaba sola

"¿hola?, ¿hay alguien aquí?"- pregunto pero no hubo respuesta

Después de llamar a quien sea pudo ver algo pequeño correr a otra habitación, sospecho que seria un pokemon asi que decidió seguirlo.

"¿Quién eres? ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!"- pregunto mientras perseguía a ese pokemon

Continuo corriendo intentando encontrar al pequeño pokemon pero al llegar a otro cuarto vio que lo había perdido de vista

"diablos, se me escapo ¿eh? ¿eso de ahí es un trono?"- pregunto mirando un trono que tenia ahí una capa, una corona y un cetro tirado

"seguramente alguien vive aquí"- supuso en voz alta

¡CLAP!

Se escucho un golpe metálico y Touko callo desmayada, detrás de ella apareció N sosteniendo una sartén. El chico se veía muy asustado y corrió detrás de la cortina, después zorua fue a examinar a la chica que estaba desmayada en el suelo.

"zorua, zour (_N, esta completamente noqueada así que puedes acercarte_)"- dijo el pequeño zorua

"¿crees que sea una mala persona?, creo que viene a hacernos daño o a capturarte"- le dijo N al pokemon

"zour zour (_no se si sea mala persona, pero parece que no vino a capturarme_)"-dijo zorua

N se acerco a ella y empezó retirar los mechones de su cara, de pronto al ver su rostro empezó a sentir algo extraño que lo hizo sonrojarse

"e-es muy hermosa"- dijo el chico contemplando a la extraña

De pronto Touko abrió los ojos de golpe, y el se asusto así que….

¡CLAP!

La chica volvió a caer desmayada y N se aterro por noquearla otra vez

"zorua zour (_creo que no debiste hacer eso_)"- dijo el pequeño

"jeje eso creo"- dijo riendo nervioso- "ayúdame a meterla en el armario porque mi padre no tarda en llegar"- le pidió a zorua mientras el tomaba en brazos a la chica

Ambos batallaron mucho pero lograron meter a la chica en el armario y después de cerrar con llave N empezó a entrar en pánico

"….. ok no hay nada que temer….hay una persona atrapada ahí…en mi armario"- empezó a decir N respirando agitado- "un momento…. ¡capture una persona!"- dijo felizmente

"zour (_capturamos corrección capturamos_)"-corrigió zorua

" wow, si puedo capturar una persona ¡significa que puedo defenderme allá afuera!, ¡cuando mi padre lo sepa cambiara de opinión y podre ir a la ciudad!, ¡podre ver las chispas brillantes en el cielo mañana!"- dijo animado el chico hasta que noto algo que estaba donde la chica se había desmallado- "¿Qué es eso?"- se pregunto N

El tomo algo que parecía ser un cinturón pero tenia algo que el ya sabia que eran, eran pokebolas; unas de tantas cosas de las que N estaba en contra

"es una entrenadora….."- susurro N mirando las pokebolas

"¡N! ¡¿Dónde estas?!"- se escucho la voz de Ghetis

"ahh…. ¡ya voy padre!"- dijo escondiendo esas pokebolas detrás del trono

N se cambio rápido y se presento ante su padre intentando parecer normal

"vine a traerte la comida y agua del resto de la semana"- dijo Ghetis poniendo las cosas en la mesa

"gracias padre y quería hablarte de algo"- dijo N acercándose a su armario

"espero que ya no me quieras hablar sobre ese festival"- dijo Ghetis

"pues la verdad es que si quiero hablarte de eso"- dijo N sacando la llave de su bolsillo

"porque te dije que no quería hablar de eso nunca mas"- dijo enfureciéndose

"si lo se, pero la cosa es que"- quería decir el chico pero Ghetis lo interrumpió

"te dije que no cambiare de opinión"- dijo el hombre

"lo se pero si me escucharas solo un momento"- insistió N apunto de abrir la puerta

"¡BASTA! ¡N no dejaras nunca este castillo a menos que yo lo diga! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!"-le grito Ghetis a lo que el peli verde tembló del miedo

En el momento que Ghetis le grito a N, el chico soltó la perilla de la puerta y suspiro triste

"genial, ahora yo soy el malo"- suspiro Ghetis sentándose

"s-solo quería decirte que…. Que no tienes que preocuparte"- dijo N con la cabeza baja

"¿a que te refieres?"- pregunto Ghetis fastidiado

"a que ya recapacite y que entendí que mi deber es ser el líder del equipo plasma y bueno ya decidí que nunca volveré a desear ver esos… fuegos artificiales"- dijo N tristemente

"pues que bien que ya entendiste así que me voy y volveré la próxima semana"- dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda a su hijo

"adiós padre cuídate"-le dijo N mirándolo irse

"adiós"- dijo Ghetis cerrando la puerta

N se aseguro de que Ghetis ya se había ido y fue a sacar a la chica del armario, que aun seguía desmayada

"zour zour (_¿Qué planeas N?_)"-pregunto zorua

"tengo un plan, solo ayúdame a que despierte"- dijo N amarrando a la chica a una silla

" zorua zour zour(_ok, pero ¿Qué harás?_)"-pregunto el pequeño

"aprovechare la ultima oportunidad de cumplir mi sueño"- dijo N

El chico se oculto en las sombras y zorua empezó a lamer la cara de la chica para despertarla y cuando vio que ella empezaba a despertar le empezó a lamer la oreja

"jeje basta skitty, dile a mamá que ya voy, ve a despertar a Touya"- murmuro la chica mientras recibía las lamidas, hasta que zorua se enojo y la mordió- "¡AUCH!"- grito sacudiéndose

Cuando Touko despertó se pudo ver amarrada a una silla con un pequeño zorua junto a ella

"¿Qué esta pasando? ¡¿Quién me hizo esto?!"-grito mientras forcejeaba en vano

"n-no tiene sentido que luches"- dijo una voz de hombre joven entre las sombras

"¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué pasa aquí?"- pregunto la chica

"se lo que quieres… y-y no me das miedo ¡¿oíste?!"-grito la misma voz

"no se que rayos pasa aquí pero mejor muéstrate para poder razonar bien"- pidió desesperada Touko

De pronto un chico de 17 años con piel blanca, cabello verde, ojos grises claros como la luna, camisa blanca de manga larga sobre una negra, jeans y con gorra blanca y negra apareció frente a ella, no pudo evitar pensar que era muy apuesto así que se sonrojo mientras este se acerco.

"¿Quién eres? y ¿quien te ayudo a encontrarme?"- pregunto el chico sosteniendo la sartén

"¿a que te refieres?"- pregunto Touko confundida

"dije ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Quién te ayudo a encontrarme?"- pregunto de forma amenazante

"no se que rayos esta sucediendo aquí pero te pido que me sueltes"- dijo la chica intentando desatarse

"intenta lo que quieras se que quieres lastimar a los pokemon y que viniste a capturar a mi amigo"- dijo N en un tono amenazante

"¿Qué?, no ¿Por qué querría al pokemon de otro?"- pregunto ella enojada

"di lo que quieras pero… espera ¿Qué? ¿No quieres capturar a zorua?"- pregunto el confundido

"no, el es tu pokemon"- dijo Touko ya harta

"no soy su dueño el es mi amigo"- dijo N enojado

"da igual, mira una tormenta se acercaba así que le pedí ayuda a un deerling para poder pasar la noche en algún lugar y lo seguí, después me trajo a este castillo y note que había alguien adentro así que no quería ser maleducada y planeaba pedir permiso para quedarme aquí pero ¡después un lunático me noqueo con una sartén y me tienes aquí atada!"- explico Touko furiosa

"¿eso es verdad?"- pregunto N pensando

"¡si!, ahora si quieres me voy de aquí hasta que pase la tormenta o ya que me asustas tomare mis pokemon y me iré, ¡espera! ¡Mi cinturón! ¡¿Dónde están mis pokebolas?!"- pregunto la castaña muy alarmada

"las escondí donde nunca las podrás encontrar"- dijo N con una sonrisa de victoria

Touko empezó a mirar por toda la habitación y después arqueo la ceja y miro a N

"están detrás del trono ¿verdad?"- pregunto ella con una sonrisa burlona

N abrió los ojos porque definitivamente había adivinado así que…..

¡CLAP!

~15 Minutos después~

Touko despertó mareada y vio que zorua la estaba mordiendo en la nariz otra vez

"¡ah! ¡Ya deja de hacer esto!"- dijo molesta sacudiendo la cabeza

Cuando zorua se cayó noto que N la estaba mirando mas sonriente que antes

"ahora si la escondí donde no podrás encontrar, y te propongo un trato"- le dijo el chico de cabellos verdes

"¿trato?, no eso si que no ¡no hago tratos con extraños!"- dijo intentando desatarse

N camino y subió hasta la ventana y desprendió la gran cortina dejando ver la ciudad

"¿sabes que es este lugar?"- pregunto señalando lo que había detrás de la ventana

"¿hablas de ciudad mayólica?"- pregunto ella confundida

"si y sabes que es esto"- pregunto señalando la rueda de la fortuna gigante

"¿hablas de la rueda de la fortuna gigante?"- pregunto ella sin que esto la lleve a algun lado

"si, como sea mañana habrá un festival que se celebrara en ciudad mayólica y al anochecer las personas lanzaran unas chispas gigantes al cielo creo que se llaman fuegos artificiales"- dijo N

"si ¿y que con eso?"- pregunto Touko

"este es mi trato, tu me guiaras a ese festival mañana y al anochecer veremos los fuegos artificiales entonces y solo entonces te regresare tus pokemon"- dijo N

"no, lo siento, por ahora estoy planeando saltarme esa ciudad para poder ir al siguiente gimnasio pokemon así que porque no me dejas ir y fingimos que nada de esto paso y así no te golpeare tan fuerte"- dijo Touko

"mira no se que fue lo que te trajo aquí señorita, pudo haber sido el destino o la suerte"- dijo N acercándose a ella

"De hecho fue un deerling"- dijo fastidiada

"y decidí creer en ti pero cree en mi cuando te digo esto"- dijo acercando su cara a pocos centímetros de la de ella- "si quieres destruye este castillo ladrillo por ladrillo pero sin mi ayuda no encontraras a tus pokemones así que te prometo que cuando cumplas el trato te devolveré a tus pokemones"- dijo N haciendo un choque de miradas

"no se si pueda creerte"- dijo al momento de suspirar- "entonces déjame ver si entendí si te guio hasta ciudad mayólica ,te llevo al festival y te traigo de vuelta ¿me devolverás a mis pokemon?"- pregunto la chica

"si, lo prometo y cuando prometo algo siempre lo cumplo, siempre"- dijo N

"bien, acepto el trato"- dijo Touko resignada

"¡¿de verdad?! ¡yay! ¡gracias gracias gracias!"-dijo al momento de abrazar a Touko quien seguía atada

La chica se sonrojo por la cercanía del muchacho y le pidió que se separara, este después se avergonzó un poco y la desato para después separarse

"bien ya tienes una guía, mi nombre es Touko White"- dijo la chica ofreciéndole la mano

"yo soy N"- dijo el chico dándole la mano

"¿Qué clase de nombre es N?"- pregunto ella un poco confundida

"dime así por el momento, ah y este es zorua mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria"- dijo presentándole al pequeño zorua

"si ya nos conocimos bien"- dijo sarcástica

"zour zorua"- dijo el pequeño animado con ella

"dice que encantado de conocerte y que lo disculpes por lo de antes"- dijo N riendo

"gracias yo igual, espera ¡lo entendiste! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!"-se sorprendió ella

"yo se hablar con los pokemones"- dijo N con una sonrisa

"¿enserio? ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?"- pregunto Touko

"no diré nada por ahora"- dijo el chico

"zour zour"- dijo zorua cerca de N

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡no le diré eso!"- dijo N sonrojado

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te dijo?"- pregunto Touko

"n-nada, solo me pidió que te diga que pienso que eres muy bonita"- dijo N sonrojado

"ah, y ¿lo crees?"- pregunto ella con la cara roja

"¿q-que?"- pregunto N mas sonrojado

"que ¿si lo crees? Porque bueno te negaste a decirlo, y si no piensas que sea bonita esta bien no importa"- dijo Touko con la cara aun mas roja

"¿q-que? ¡no!, claro que eres muy bonita solo que nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, no me lo tomes a mal ¡eres hermosa!"- dijo el de cabellos verdes balbuceando

"ah g-gracias"- agradeció Touko

"s-si, oye ¿Cuándo nos vamos?"- pregunto N todavía sonrojado

"pues creo que la tormenta termino así que vámonos ya"- dijo Touko dándole la man llevándolo a la salida

El chico no lo podía creer, estaba a un día de cumplir su sueño y a un paso de hacer lo que siempre se le prohibió, aunque por ahora esta hundido en sus pensamientos ¿debería quedarse para que su padre no se diera cuenta? O ¿tomar el riesgo por su verdadero sueño?, bueno la decisión la tomara ahora.

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Alfin libre

Capitulo 3: Al fin libre

Touko ya había salido del castillo pero estaba algo fastidiada ya que N y zorua seguían adentro porque el chico todavía tenia dudas de si hacerlo o no

"¿no vienes?"- le pregunto Touko ya afuera

"creo que no me atreveré a hacer esto, mejor regreso, p-pero si regreso no podre cumplir mi sueño"- reflexionaba N en voz alta pero zorua empezó a lamer su mejilla

"zour zour (_N tu puedes hacerlo yo te apoyare, vamos ve por tu sueño_)"- dijo zorua

N acaricio al pequeño zorua y empezó a caminar lentamente fuera del castillo, al salir pudo observar la naturaleza que siempre estuvo a su alrededor y no se atrevía a ver, al poco tiempo N empezó a correr cada vez mas rápido junto a zorua y Touko, un rato después el cruzo todos los arbustos y salió por fin de ese lugar.

El chico no podía creer lo que había hecho ¡había salido! ¡Había desobedecido a su padre!, al observar el bosque de ciudad mayólica su felicidad no podía ser mayor.

"¡lo hice! ¡no es posible salí del castillo!, ¿Qué hare? Seguro mi padre se pondrá furioso"- dijo N nervioso

~5 Minutos después~

"no es tan malo, no tiene porque enterarse"- dijo N reflexionando en voz alta mientras Touko y zorua veían

~5 Minutos después~

"¡Woahh! ¡esto es lo mas divertido que he hecho!"- dijo deslizándose por una colina de flores mientras Touko y zorua sudaban frio

~5 Minutos después~

"soy un ser humano despreciable, debería volver"- dijo el muchacho agarrándose la cabeza

~5 Minutos después~

"¡no volveré nunca! ¡Esto es genial!"- dijo saltando sobre las hojas caídas

~ 5Minutos después~

"si no se entera no le hará daño, si no se entera no le hará daño, si no se entera no le hará daño, si no se entera no le hará daño"- se repetía N una y otra vez en voz alta

~ 5Minutos después~

"¡que gran día! ¡Realmente soy libre!"- dijo N dando volteretas por todo el lugar

~ 5Minutos después~

"esto lo enfurecerá y seguro no tendrá piedad"- dijo el de cabello verde muy atormentado

~ 5Minutos después~

"¡soy libre finalmente soy libre!"- dijo felizmente

~ 5Minutos después~

"soy un irresponsable, un pésimo príncipe y un pésimo hijo"- dijo N agarrándose las rodillas y llorando

Touko se había cansado de todo esto y decidió acercarse a el.

"oye me ha quedado mas que claro que tienes una lucha contigo mismo en este momento"- dijo N dándole palmadas en la espalda

"¿enserio?"- dijo dejando de llorar y mirandola

"si aunque solo entiendo un poco, tu padre es un tirano, este viaje esta prohibido y es lo único que entiendo y déjame decirte que todo esta bien, esto es normal"- dijo Touko

"¿de verdad es normal? ¿y no tiene nada de malo?"- pregunto esperanzado

"si, esto es normal aunque se que es duro para ti así que te libero del trato"- dijo Touko

"espera ¿que?"- pregunto N a la chica

"si, ahora volvamos, dame mis pokemon y finjamos que esto nunca paso"- dijo intentando regresarlo pero el se soltó

"no, quiero ir al festival"- insistió N

"ay por favor ¿Qué debo hacer para que me devuelvas a mis pokemon?"- pregunto la castaña muy harta

"ya te dije, guíame a ciudad mayólica"- dijo N muy serio

"ok, vamos"- dijo resignada

Ella se rindió y lo empezó a llevar al bosque por el camino correcto hasta la ciudad mayólica.

Touko estaba algo interesada en saber más de N así que empezó a preguntarle sobre su pasado pero este se negaba a contestar.

"déjame ver si entendí, ¿no hablaras de tu padre?"- pregunto Touko

"no"- contesto N

"tampoco hablaras de porque hablas con los pokemon ¿verdad?"- pregunto ella

"no"- confirmo el chico

"tampoco me dirás tu nombre o de porque no podías salir"- supuso Touko

"exacto"- dijo el

"bien pero lo que no comprendo es que si eres un príncipe ¿me podrías decir de que eres el príncipe?, claro si es que no es mucha molestia"- pregunto Touko amablemente

"del equipo plasma"- dijo el como si nada

"¡¿el equipo plasma?!"- pregunto alarmada ella

"si, ¿tiene algo de malo?"- pregunto N confundido

"¿Cómo que si tiene algo de malo?, ¡el equipo plasma solo se dedica a robar pokemones y hacer daño!"- grito enojada

"eso no es verdad ¡nos dedicamos a salvar a los pokemones de los crueles humanos y evitar que sean maltratados!"- dijo N indignado

"¡eso no es verdad! ¡Vi por mi misma como le robaron su primer pokemon a un niño inocente! ¡Un niño! ¡Además he visto con mis propios ojos como lastiman a los pokemon y a los humanos!, no puedo creer que tu estés detrás de todo esto"- dijo muy furiosa

"no te creo nada, se que me mientes para convencerme de regresar pero adivina que ¡no te voy a creer!"- dijo el N aun mas furioso que ella

"¡da igual! No me interesa que me creas o no pero cuando lo veas con tus propios ojos recuerda que yo te lo advertí, ahora vámonos porque entre mas rápido me deshaga de ti mas rápido tendré de vuelta a mis pokemon"- dijo Touko aplicándole la ley del hielo igual que el

~Mientras tanto~

Ghetis iba de regreso al castillo porque había surgido un problema y debía llevars la base del equipo plasma pero cuando entro por la puerta no se esperaba no encontrar nadie

"adivina que muchacho, harás lo que realmente querías necesito que me acompañes a unos asuntos por algunos días"- dijo antes de darse cuenta que no había nadie

De pronto Guetis se enfureció y empezó a buscar a su hijo

"¡N! ¡no estoy para bromas así que dime donde demonios estas!"- grito Ghetis buscando al chico en su habitación

Ghetis seguía buscándolo pero no encontraba ni rastro de N así que empezó a temer que su hijo hubiera escapado, siguió buscándolo hasta que encontró un cinturón con 6 pokebolas detrás de un cuadro caído.

Observo detenidamente el cinturón y vio que tenia bordado el nombre Touko White, empezó a sospechar que había pasado y después de gruñir salió del castillo.

~Con Touko, N y Zorua~

Ellos dos ya llevaban un par de horas sin hablarse, zorua ya estaba al borde de querer morderlos a ambos y obligarlos a hablar.

N seguía caminando intentando no mirar a Touko aunque por alguna extraña razón era imposible para el, pero por algo que escucho se detuvo

"¿Por qué te detienes?"-pregunto Touku

"shh"-la callo N

"¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto Touko

"¿escuchas eso?"- le pregunto N a Touko

De pronto se empezaron a escuchar unos llantos de pokemon

"si lo escucho"- dijo la chica

"zour zour (_yo también lo escucho pero ¿Dónde esta el pokemon?_)"-pregunto zorua

"creo que esta aquí"- le contesto N mirando entre unos arbustos

De pronto encontraron un mal herido lillipup llorando en esos arbustos, cuando los vio parecía tener miedo

"no te acerques mucho porque podrías asustarlo"- le advirtió N a Touko

"pero si no me acerco se quedara ahí herido"- dijo Touko empezando

Touko lentamente se acerco al pequeño lillipup y este intento alejarse

"calma pequeño, no te hare daño puedes confiar en mi"- le dijo Touko al pokemon dedicándole una sonrisa

El pequeño se acerco lentamente a sus brazos y se acurruco en ella, la chica solo lo abrazo y empezó a examinarlo

"debemos de curarlo, pero no se con que"- dijo N

"yo se como, pero necesito que te vallas"- dijo Touko

"¿Por qué?"- pregunto confundido

"porque no curo bien a los pokemones si me están mirando"- dijo Touko sonriendo

"eso no tiene sentido"- dijo N muy confundido

"dije que te vallas ¡ahora y tu también zorua!"- le grito Touko a lo que obedecieron

Ellos empezaron a alejarse hasta que se fueron a una distancia donde la perdieron de vista

"valla, ella si que es rara no entiendo porque no quiere que vea"- mascullo N entre dientes a lo que zorua asintió

"¡y que ni se les ocurra mirar!"- grito ella desde lejos

"¡ya oí!"-grito N enojado- "si que es mandona"- dijo el chico

"¡escuche eso!"- grito Touko

"¡espero que si!"- grito el

Mientras ellos no estaban Touko puso al lillipup frente a ella y puso sus manos en el

"descuida esto no dolerá"- dijo Touko- "_Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel vuelve el tiempo atrás volviendo a lo que fue, quita enfermedad y el destino cruel, trae lo que perdí volviendo a lo que fue… a lo que fue_ "-canto la chica

En ese momento el collar y las marcas de los brazos de Touko se encendieron y ese resplandor curo al pequeño pokemon, el se sentía como nuevo pero estaba muy confundido

"escucha se que lo que acabo de hacer es extraño pero te suplico que no le digas a nadie y menos al chico que estaba ahí porque el puede hablar con los pokemon, ¿ok?"- le pregunto Touko al lillipup

"lil lil"- asintió el pokemon

"¡ya pueden regresar!"- les aviso la chic zorua

Cuando ambos volvieron vieron que el pokemon estaba como nuevo

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"- pregunto N sorprendido

"tu tienes tus trucos y yo tengo los míos"- dijo ella con una sonrisa

N se acerco al lillipup y empezó a hablar con el pero lo que le dijo fue algo muy triste

"¿Qué te dijo?"-pregunto la de ojos azules

"dijo que cuando el y su entrenador estaban caminando aparecieron unas personas malas y el quiso proteger a su entrenador pero los ataques del oponente fueron muy fuertes y salió volando"- dijo N triste

"que horror, odio a quienes se aprovechan de los débiles"-dijo Touko mientras cargaba al pequeño

"si, pero también es culpa del entrenador por obligar a su pokemon a pelear"- dijo N caminando junto a ella

"tu lo escuchaste, los emboscaron a ambos y e intentaron protegerse el uno al otro asi que no fue su culpa"- dijo la chica enojada

"parece que el chico no hizo mucho esfuerzo por proteger a su valioso pokemon"- dijo N

"pero si hubiera podido lo habría hecho, los pokemones y entrenadores crean un lazo especial entre ellos y comparten el deseo de superarse y volverse fuertes juntos"-le dijo Touko

"si como no, los humanos solo explotan a los pokemon y los obligan a luchar hasta el cansancio y obligarlos a hacer cosas que no son capaces de hacer por si mismo, seguro ese niño no ha salido a buscar a su pokemon y simplemente lo abandono"- le dijo N enojado

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- pregunto ella enojadísima

"porque todos los humanos son iguales"- respondió el de cabello verde

"¿incluso yo?"- pregunto indignada

"tal vez"- dijo el completamente molesto

"retira eso"- dijo Touko a regaña dientes

"oblígame"- contesto N con una mirada amenazante

"si que te voy a obligar"- dijo Touko

Ambos empezaron a pelear hasta que terminaron al borde de un risco y se separaron antes de caer. Después iban a seguir gritándose pero escucharon a alguien

"¡lilli!"- grito un niño acercándose a ellos

"¿lilli?"- preguntaron ambos al ver al lillipup corriendo hacia los brazos de ese niño

"te he buscado por todas partes"- dijo felizmente el niño abrazando a su pokemom- "muchas gracias ¿Cómo puedo agradecérselo?"- les pregunto el niño a ambos

"no es nada"- dijeron al mismo tiempo riendo nerviosos

Despues el niño se fue con su pokemon en brazos y ellos se quedaron en silencio

"l-lo lamento, veo que tenias razón"-dijo N sonrojado

"si, pero también lo lamento por haber empezado a pelear"- dijo Touko apenada

"si pero yo fui quien dijo esas cosas tan horribles"- dijo N

"zour zour (_dale la mano N, así se muestran las disculpas_)"-dijo zorua a lo que el asintió

"tienes razón"- le dijo N al pequeño empezándose a acercar a la chica

Ambos iban a darse la mano cuando de repente el risco se destruyo bajo ellos tres e iban cayendo directo a un rio

Fin del capitulo 3


	4. El resplandor

Capitulo 4: El resplandor

N y Touko estaban a punto de darse de la mano cuando de repente el suelo se rompió justo debajo de ellos y de zorua, Los tres estaban cayendo por el precipicio hasta que cayeron en un rio con la corriente demasiado fuerte.

En ese momento ambos se sostuvieron de una roca, y zorua se oculto en la camisa de N, pero la corriente insistía y seguía a tal grado de que estaban a punto de resbalarse, pero N logro ver una rama en frente de Touko.

"Touko justo en frente de ti hay una rama, suéltate y después dame la mano para que podamos volver a tierra ¡rápido no resisto mas!"- grito N a punto de resbalarse

"¡no! ¡Me niego a soltarme!"- grito Touko con los ojos cerrados

"¡por favor hazlo! ¡No tenemos otra salida!"- grito N en su limite

Touko negó con la cabeza fuertemente sin querer abrir los ojos, De pronto una corriente aun más fuerte los hizo resbalarse y ser arrastrados por el rio.

"¡N! ¡¿Dónde estas?!"- grito Touko muy asustada mientras era arrastrada por la corriente

"¡aquí estoy! ¡Sujétate fuerte!"- grito N al momento de abrazar a la chica

Ambos siguieron así por un buen rato hasta que terminaron en una cueva apunto de ser inundada, después cayeron muchas rocas bloqueando la salida y dejando todo oscuro.

N se dio cuenta de que atrás de ellos había muchas rocas amontonadas y trato de retirarlas pero estaba muy oscuro y le provoco una cortada trato de seguir hasta que no le quedo de otra mas que rendirse.

"es inútil, estamos atrapados lo siento"-se disculpo Touko

"no Touko, esto es mi culpa si no te hubiera chantajeado para poder salir del castillo no nos habríamos metido en esto, por favor perdóname, vamos a morir y es culpa mía, debí hacerle caso a mi padre"- dijo N llorando

"zour zour"- dijo zorua abrazándose al cuello del de cabellos verdes

"lo lamento zorua, esto es mi culpa"- dijo N abrazando a su amigo

"N quien tiene la culpa soy yo, no sujete la rama porque tenia miedo de soltarme, porque…. Le tengo miedo al agua desde que era pequeña, cuando tenia 6 años caí en un lago y casi me ahogo después mi hermano Touya me salvo y desde ese día le tengo miedo al agua, l-lo siento tu solo querías cumplir tu sueño después de estar encerrado toda tu vida y ahora por mi culpa vamos a morir ahogados, N solamente te pido que me perdones yo no quería que pasara esto"- dijo Touko con lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos azules- "perdóname N"

"Natural Harmonía Gropius"- dijo N con dificultad

"¿Qué?"- pregunto la chica confundida

"mi nombre es Natural Harmonía Gropius"- dijo N-"jamás se lo había dicho a nadie pero realmente prefiero que me llamen N"- dijo el chico sonrojado

"wow, no sabia que confiaras tanto en mi, s-supongo que yo también debería decirte un secreto"- dijo Touko sonrojada

"s-si eso creo, seria lindo que me dijeras un secreto"- dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa

"m-mi collar ayuda a que unas marcas en mis brazos irradien luz cuando canto"- dijo Touko con dificultad

"e-eso si no me lo esperaba"- dijo N tartamudeando

"¡eso es! ¡las marcas de mis brazos irradian luz!"- dijo Touko felizmente-"flor que da fulgor con tu brillo fiel vuelve el tiempo atrás volviendo a lo que fue quita enfermedad y el destino cruel trae lo que perdí volviendo a lo que fue"- empezó Touko a cantar rápido mientras el agua les subía por el cuello

De pronto la cueva entera se había inundado y ellos tomaron aire, después de unos segundos las marcas de los brazos de Touko y su collar empezó a desprender un resplandor celeste. N, casi se queda sin aire por eso pero de pronto el y Touko empezaron a ver gracias a la luz un pequeño hoyo que filtraba el agua, empezaron a retirar las piedras de ahí hasta que salieron de esa cueva y los tres cayeron directo a un lago.

"lo logramos, que bueno que salimos"- dijo Touko con la respiración agitada

"no puedo creer, era enserio ella brillo"- dijo N muy sorprendido- "¿todos los humanos hacen eso?"- pregunto N a zorua a lo que este negó con la cabeza

"N"- lo llamo Touko

"¿Qué?"- pregunto el

"no es lo único que se hacer"- dijo Touko con una sonrisa

"estas sonriéndome, ¿Por qué me sonríes así?"- pregunto N asustado mientras ella solo se rio un poco

~2 Horas después~  
Ellos ya se habían secado y encendieron una fogata para mantenerse calientes, de pronto Touko noto la cortada en la mano de N y le dijo que la dejara curarlo, el se negó al principio pero después confió en ella.

"solo no te asustes te juro que no te dolerá"- dijo Touko al momento de tomar su mano a lo que el asintió

"_Flor que da fulgor con tu brillo fiel, vuelve el tiempo atrás volviendo a lo que fue_"- comenzó Touko a cantar

De pronto el collar rojo de Touko y las marcas de sus brazos brillaron con mucha intensidad, N pensó que le dolería pero en realidad se sentía muy bien.

"_quita enfermedad y el destino cruel, Trae lo que perdí, volviendo a lo que fue….. a lo que fue"-_ termino ella de cantar y le dedico una sonrisa

Cuando Touko retiro sus manos N pudo notar que su cortada había desaparecido, casi grita de la impresión pero la chica puso la mano sobre su boca

"por favor no grites"- dijo a lo que el asintió y ella retiro la mano de su boca

"¿d-desde cuando puedes hacer eso?"- pregunto el chico tratando de relajarse

"desde siempre creo, es un poder que esta en mi familia desde hace muchísimo tiempo pero solo en las mujeres, por eso mi hermano no puede hacerlo"- contesto la chica con una sonrisa-"pero sin este collar no puedo hacerlo"- dijo borrando su sonrisa de su rostro

"¿Por qué no?, dijiste que ese poder esta en tu familia"- dijo N

"si, pero por alguna razón mi poder es muy débil así que mi abuela me dio esto"- dijo señalando su collar rojo

"¿Para que es?"- pregunto el

"este cristal contiene sangre de mis antepasadas que descubrieron ese poder, todavía contiene su energía y sirve como apoyo para mi poder pero si se rompe yo nunca seria capaz de hacerlo otra vez"- dijo Touko

"pues ¿sabes que?, yo pienso que eres mucho mas fuerte de lo que piensas y que algún día podrás hacer aparecer ese resplandor por ti misma sin ninguna ayuda"- dijo N con una sonrisa cálida

"gracias, de verdad eso es lo mas lindo que me han dicho"- dijo al momento de que ambos se sonrojaron- "así que…. Natural Harmonía Gropius ¿vas a responder a mis preguntas? o ¿necesitas que pasemos por otra prueba de confianza?"- pregunto Touko con una sonrisa

"Bueno ¿por donde quieres que comience?"- pregunto N

"podrías empezar con el porque hablas con los pokemones"- sugirió ella

"Cuando era tenia 4 años fui abandonado en el bosque, no recuerdo como pero estaba solo y llorando hasta que unos pokemones salvajes me encontraron y me criaron por un año, así supongo que aprendí a hablar su lenguaje. Después zorua y yo estábamos jugando en el bosque pero llego un hombre llamado Ghetis y me dijo que era mi padre y también me dijo que lo acompañara, que mi deber ahí estaba completo"- dijo N

"¿a que se refería?"- pregunto Touko

"no lo se, El me llevo al castillo donde me encontraste y los sirvientes del equipo plasma me enseñaron a leer, a hablar correctamente, me enseñaban todo lo que un rey debería de saber. Cuando cumplí 13 me dejaron solo en el castillo y solo recibía visitas de mi padre como 3 veces por semana, dijo que mi momento de hacerme líder del equipo plasma estaba cada vez mas cerca pero necesitaba aprender mas, Mi padre me conto como los humanos le hacían daño a los pokemon y como eran maltratados, me dijo que cuando sea rey tendré que usar mi don para cumplir el deber del equipo plasma que es separar a los pokemon de los humanos, crear un mundo blanco y negro para mantenerlos a salvo. Pero me dijo que yo debo estar en medio de ese mundo ya que no pertenezco a ni un mundo ni a otro, me dijo que un humano que puede comunicarse con los pokemon es considerado solamente un monstruo, dijo que yo soy ese monstruo"- dijo N abrazando sus piernas

"yo no creo que eres un monstruo, creo que eres una persona genial, valiente, alegre y además muy especial y no te ofendas pero no estoy de acuerdo en eso de separar a los humanos, los pokemon y las personas pueden crear lazos especiales unos con otros y ser los mejores amigos, siendo entrenadora lo he aprendido pero también he aprendido que hay personas como tu dices y de verdad pienso que es horrible y me gustaría salvarlos de personas así"- dijo Touko poniendo la mano en el hombro del chico

"yo también pienso eso y sabes al conocerte me di cuenta que los humanos pueden tener lazos de amistad con los pokemon, ya no se si lo que me dijo mi padre es correcto o no pero gracias a ti he aprendido cosas nuevas y te doy muchas gracias"- dijo mirando a Touko a los ojos

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que zorua los llamo, entonces solo se sonrojaron

"y-yo creo que mejor voy por mas madera, para la fogata, ahora vuelvo, ah y por cierto yo odio al equipo plasma pero creo que cuando tu tomes el mando lograras hacer lo correcto"- dijo Touko al momento de irse

"gracias ,eso espero"- respondió N

Cuando Touko se fue N se dio cuenta que seguía sonrojado

"zour zorua (_creo que alguien se enamoro_)"- dijo zorua riéndose a lo que el chico se puso aun mas rojo

"n-no digas tonterías zorua, yo no se ni como se siente el amor"- respondió N

" zour zour (_te aseguro que se siente como te sientes ahora_)"-dijo zorua dejando de reír

N se puso a pensar, ¿de verdad se enamoro de Touko? El nunca supo nada sobre ese sentimiento llamado amor y menos como se sentía. Seguía pensando hasta que una voz realmente conocida lo saco de su mente

"hola hijo"- dijo Ghetis con una sonrisa apareciendo detrás de los arbustos

"¿p-padre?"- pregunto el chico sorprendido

"que bien que te encontré muchacho, te hemos estado buscando por todos lados"- dijo Ghetis con una sonrisa fingida

"¿hemos?, ¿Quiénes te ayudaron?"- pregunto N

"pues los miembros del equipo plasma, camina nos vamos a casa N"- dijo Ghetis empezando a jalarlo del brazo

"padre espera"- dijo soltándose de su agarre- "no quiero irme todavía, he visto mucho y aprendido cosas nuevas y también conocí a alguien"- dijo con una sonrisa

"si lo se, la entrenadora, vámonos ya"- dijo Ghetis intentando agarrarlo de la mano otra vez pero este se soltó

"¡no!"- respondió N firmemente lo que Ghetis se sorprendió

"¿no?, ah ya veo con que ahora es así ¿verdad?"- dijo Ghetis con una sonrisa rara-"me has dejado sorprendido muchacho, creo que ya eres un verdadero hombre"- dijo el

"espera padre ,déjame explicarte"- intento decir N

"no, no es necesario hijo pero sabes si confías tanto en tu amiguita porque no le das esto"- dijo arrojándole el cinturón de Touko

"¿d-de donde lo sacaste?"- pregunto N confundido

"eso no interesa ¿Por qué no la pones a prueba?, dale lo que realmente busca y ve si no te abandona después"- lo reto el hombre

"lo hare, se que ella no me dejaría, no después de lo que hemos pasado"- dijo N tomando el cinturón

"no te quejes si ella termina traicionándote o puede ser que tu la traiciones a ella"- dijo Ghetis con una sonrisa

"¿Qué quieres decir?"- pregunto N

"ya lo sabrás, adiós muchacho"- dijo Ghetis antes de desaparecer en las sombras

"espera padre"- dijo intentando seguirlo pero ya lo había perdido de vista

N escucho venir a Touko y oculto las pokebolas en su mochila, pero cuando ella lo encontró noto su cara de espantado

"N ¿Qué tienes?"- pregunto Touko notando su rostro

"y-yo, nada solo creí ver algo"-dijo con una sonrisa finjida

"ah bueno, pero ya vamos a dormir porque tu tienes el mejor día de tu vida mañana"- dijo Touko acostándose en el suelo igual que el

"si, buenas noches"- dijo N

"buenas noches"- dijo Touko

"zour zour"- dijo zorua antes de quedarse dormido junto a N

"buenas noches a ti también zorua"- dijo N

"buenas noches zorua"- dijo Touko antes de quedarse dormida

En poco tiempo los tres se quedaron dormidos, pero N estaba atormentándose solo porque por un lado quería devolverle a Touko sus pokemon y demostrarle que confiaba en ella pero por otro lado no confiaba lo suficiente en ella, además se quedo pensando en lo que dijo su padre, el no seria capas de traicionar a Touko…. ¿o si?.

Fin del capitulo 4


	5. Los suenos de un nino

Capitulo 5: Los sueños de un niño

Era de noche, N, Touko y zorua estaban dormidos pero se pudo escuchar algo entre los arbustos, algo se acercaba. Touko fue capaz de escucharlo y despertó en ese momento

"¿Quién esta ahí?"- pregunto la chica algo nerviosa

Touko empezó a ver a su alrededor y vio que N y zorua estaban profundamente dormidos así que no pudieron causar ese sonido, la chica tenia miedo ya que sin sus pokemones estaba indefensa, tomo una rama y empezó a caminar entre los arbustos.

Ella alcanzo a escuchar un sonido cerca de ella, creyó que se trataría de alguien así que tenia preparada la rama para golpearlo pero sus sospechas se acabaron cuando encontró a un musharna flotando por ahí **(Musharna: pokemon tipo psíquico, tiende a soltar un gas en la frente de pokemones y personas que los hace caer en profundos sueños o poder entrar a la mente de cualquier humano o pokemon)**.

"hola ¿Qué haces aquí?"- pregunto Touko volviendo a su lugar junto con el pokemon

"muna, munn"- dijo musharna empezando a soltar una especie de gas rosa en ella y en N

Touko se vio envuelta en niebla creada por ese gas, tuvo un mal presentimiento por lo que trato de correr pero era muy tarde, había caído en algo suave que la hizo sentir sueño. Tan pronto como Touko abrió los y estaba en un lugar que donde se sentía la paz.

Ella veía el cielo tan hermoso y azul, se pregunto donde estaba parada y cuando vio abajo vio a zekroom quien estaba volando con ella en su espalda, no lo podía creer era algo imposible pero cuando vio a su lado pudo ver a reshiram quien tenia a N en su espalda.

"¿N?, ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!"- pregunto con miedo

El chico no la escucho y la guio hacia un túnel donde todo era brillante, tan brillante que la cegó momentáneamente, cuando pudo ver de nuevo se vio a si misma en una pradera, era hermosa y muy tranquila llena de flores, la chica ya tenia una idea de que pasaba aquí.

"seguramente musharna uso sincronización y estoy en la mente de N, eso explicaría todo esto, pero debo admitir que realmente tiene sueños muy bellos y tranquilos"- se dijo a si misma

Ella se estaba preguntando que tipo de sueño le tocaba ver ahora, pero empezó a escuchar risas infantiles así que decidió seguirlas y cuando creyó perderse encontró a un pequeño de ojos plateados y cabello verde jugando con unos pokemones salvajes.

"e-se niño es… ¡e-es N!"- grito sorprendida pero cuando el niño la volteo a ver se agacho -"creo que ahora estoy en su subconsciente"- pensó mientras veía al niño

Vio que el niño estaba frente a un adulto de aspecto aterrador que no le daba un buen presentimiento, después de que ese hombre le dijo algunas cosas, lo jaloneo del brazo y lo metió a un vehículo donde zorua lo siguió, ella estaba aterrada pero confundida al mismo tiempo pero recordó algo.

**Flashback**

"zorua y yo estábamos jugando en el bosque pero llego un hombre llamado Ghetis y me dijo que era mi padre y también me dijo que lo acompañara, que mi deber ahí estaba completo"- dijo N

**Fin del flashback**

Touko empezó a razonar y pensó que ese hombre tal vez era su padre, ella sabia que se lo llevo pero no creyó que se lo a rastras e ignorando su llanto

"¿Qué clase de padre hace algo así?"- se pregunto antes de notar que todo a su alrededor estaba cambiando

De un momento a otro se podía ver a si misma en el salón del trono del castillo, se oculto detrás de las cortinas y observo a Gheti discutiendo

"pero padre ¿Por qué no debo salir?"- pegunto N algo triste

"ya te lo he dicho, todos los humanos son crueles y egoístas además no aceptarían a un fenómeno como tu que habla con los pokemones"- dijo fríamente Ghetis con una mirada de odio y desprecio

"p-pero tal vez si yo intento podr-"- el pobre chico no pudo terminar su oración porque su padre le había pegado una bofetada horrible

Touko estaba a punto de pegar un grito de miedo y correr hacia N pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Mientras tanto la bofetada que N recibió fue tan fuerte que había terminado en el suelo con algunas lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos

"te dije que harás lo que yo diga y no me cuestionaras nunca ¿entendido?"- le pregunto Ghetis con una mirada amenazante

"s-si padre, lo siento"- dijo levantándose intentando no llorar

La castaña vio todo esto con tristeza, no sabia que era peor, que su padre le envenenara la mente con tantas mentiras o que lo tratara peor que a un animal, no podía evitar sentir pena por el chico y sabia que necesitaba hacer algo por el.

Después de un rato ella se encontraba en otro recuerdo, era una habitación llena de juguetes y de cosas infantiles.

"esta seguro es la habitación de N, pero ¿Dónde esta?"- se pregunto antes de escuchar unos lloriqueos de niño pequeño

Tan pronto como volteo pudo ver a N llorando todo golpeado y con su pequeño zorua lastimado en sus brazos, esta vez no pudo resistirse y corrió hacia el. Cuando fue con N empezó a cantar curando sus heridas, pero cuando termino el pequeño solo la podía mirar confundido

"¿Quién es usted señorita?"- pregunto el pequeño

"…. S-soy alguien que no va a dejar que estés solo o que sufras otra vez, te prometo que ya nunca volverás a sufrir nunca mas"- dijo tomando al pequeño en sus brazos

Sin mas ella noto que empezaban a caer lagrimas de sus ojos y caían sobre el cabello del niño quien decidió devolverle el abrazo, ella pudo sentir la inocencia y pureza dentro de ese niño y aunque N fuera alguien mayor ahora sabia que todavía era un niño pequeño y puro por dentro.

Despues Touko pudo sentir como todo a su alrededor desaparecía, era obvio, estaba despertando.

Fin del capitulo 5


	6. Lo que hay detras de la ventana

Capitulo 6: Lo que hay detrás de la ventana

Touko habría los ojos lentamente, sentía que estaba encima de algo tibio y suave pero cuando abrió sus ojos azules chocaron con los ojos grises de N.

Ella miro bien y noto que estaba encima del chico de cabello verde y que este estaba sonrojado a mas no poder igual que ella, los dos temblaban por la cercanía del otro así que cuando recuperaron la cordura se separaron aun sonrojados.

"b-buenos días"- dijo Touko nerviosa

"s-si buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?"- le pregunto desviando la mirada

"si, muy bien solo que tuve un sueño f-fuera de lo común"- dijo Touko nerviosa

"honestamente yo también, en mis sueños aparecían batallas de gimnasios y podría jurar que también soñé con un vals, eso si es raro yo siempre pienso cosas diferentes"- dijo N algo extrañado

Ahora Touko entendía, ella se metió a su mente y el a la suya claro que no le diría nada sobre el musharna ni de lo que vio.

"zour zorua (_buenos días a ambos_)"-dijo zorua acercándose a N

"buenos días a ti también, oye mejor nos vamos ya"- sugirió el peli verde

N asintió y los tres siguieron su camino rumbo a ciudad Mayólica.

Faltaba poco para llegar pero honestamente la mente de la entrenadora estaba en otra parte pensando en los recuerdos que vio de N, noto como la mayor parte de su vida a sido manipulado y maltratado, como le hizo falta crecer acompañado de alguien. Touko necesitaba hacer algo para ayudarlo claro que lo ayudaría a cumplir su sueño, pero ¿luego que? Ella no se atrevería a abandonarlo a su suerte en ese castillo otra vez, después se le ocurrió como podía ayudarlo pero no era tan sencillo y necesitaba pensarlo.

"¿te encuentras bien?"- le pregunto el chico notando su comportamiento

"¿Qué? Ah, claro solo que estoy algo pensativa"- dijo Touko nerviosa mientras seguían caminando

Siguieron su camino hasta que N pudo ver desde lejos la ciudad Mayólica, el no podía que sentir más que una gran emoción que lo hizo correr directo a ese lugar tan hermoso.

Cuando entro estaba tan emocionado, veía lo que había por todos lados, todo era tan colorido y la música que escuchaba a su alrededor era hermosa.

"no puedo creerlo ¡por fin estoy aquí!"- dijo completamente feliz

"N, se que estas muy feliz pero por favor no pierdas la cordura"- dijo Touko algo nerviosa

"lo se y perdona pero nunca creí que podría llegar hasta aquí"-dijo el comenzándose a calmar

"bueno y como tu guía es mi deber que tengas el mejor día de tu vida"- dijo Touko muy contenta

"si"- dijo tomándole la mano y empezando a correr mientras ella se sonrojaba

En un rato llegaron al centro de la ciudad y todo estaba decorado con globos, banderas y figuras de pokemones muy lindas, N estaba maravillado por lo que veía.

"zour zour (_es mas bello de lo que imagine_)"-dijo zorua

"también yo"- dijo N antes de mirar a Touko aproximándose con algo rosa en su mano

"Touko, ¿que es eso?"- pregunto señalando lo que ella tenia

"¿Cómo que que es?, es algodón de azúcar ¿nunca lo habías probado?"- le pregunto ella

"no, la verdad es que nunca había visto esto en mi vida"- dijo N algo apenado

"bueno entonces pruébalo"- dijo ofreciéndole un poco

N tomo un poco en su mano y lo llevo a su boca, de la nada se formo una sonrisa infantil en su rostro

"que delicioso, ¡es muy dulce y se disuelve en la boca!"- dijo completamente sorprendido

"jeje, parece un niño pequeño"- pensó la castaña al ver como actuaba el chico

N se entusiasmo y la llevo donde veía a unos artistas de la calle

"¿Qué son esos?"- pregunto N

"pues son payasos, malabaristas y esos de allá son mimos"- dijo Touko señalándolos

"¿Qué se supone que hacen?"-pregunto N confundido

"pues divierten a la gente y los hacen sonreír"-le explico como se lo diría a un pequeño

Los tres se quedaron mirando a esas personas y les gustaba todo lo que hacían pero a zorua se le ocurrió una idea traviesa y de un salto se transformo hasta ser idéntico a ese mimo. Zorua empezó a imitarlo mientras las personas se reían de el, el mimo no entendía que pasaba ya que zorua imitaba todos sus movimientos.

Siguieron así por un rato hasta que el hombre se dio cuenta de zorua y pego un brinco del susto.

Después se fueron por un buen rato llegaron a un pequeño parque donde había algunos pokemones en los juegos, Touko se quería regresar pero N corrió hasta allá junto con zorua y ambos se subieron a los juegos divirtiéndose mucho.

"N ¿Qué haces?"- pregunto Touko

"¿Qué te pasa? es divertido"- dijo el chico desde el columpio

"N, por favor aquí solo juegan los niños pequeños"- dijo Touko apenada

"no importa, vamos sube"- pidio el chico de cabello verde tomándola de la mano y llevándola al otro columpio junto a el.

"vamos, solo diviértete"- le dijo N

Touko se rindió ante su entusiasmo y comenzó a mecerse en el columpio igual que el, le daba algo de vergüenza pero N tenia razón era muy divertido, pudo sentir que N era como un niñito lleno de inocencia y con ganas de sonreír.

Durante un par de horas recorrieron muchos lugares diferentes, y llegaron hasta donde se podía apreciar a personas teniendo batallas, N tenía ganas de participar pero creyó que estaría mal hacer combatir a zorua

"¿quieres tener una batalla verdad?"- pregunto Touko mirando la cara del chico

"si pero no se si.."- quería decir N pero zorua lo interrumpió

"zour zour(_por favor N, quiero entrar y demostrar que soy fuerte_)"- insistió el pequeño

"pero no se si deba porque"- quería decir el pero el pokemon volvió a interrumpirlo

" zor zorua(_o me dejas pelear o se lo pido a Touko_)"- amenazo el pequeño pokemon

"bien"- se rindió N

Cuando termino la batalla de un chico N entro desafiando a un entrenador que tenia un simiage

"vamos zorua"- dijo N haciendo que su pokemon entrara a escena

"simiage ¡usa bala semilla!"- grito el entrenador a lo que su pokemon obedeció

"¡zorua esquívalo!"- dijo N haciendo que zorua esquivara los ataques

N no sabia que rayos hacer, nunca había visto y mucho menos tenido una batalla, solo había leído sobre algunas en libros pero eso no le serviría de nada aquí.

"¡N! ¡no te quedes ahí sin hacer nada! ¡Pídele a zorua que lance un ataque!"- grito Touko cerca de el

"es que la verdad conocí a zorua cuando el era un recién nacido y no se sus ataques"- dijo N apenado

"¡debes estar bromeando! ¡Se puede transformar en personas ¿no?!, ¡¿no seria coherente que se transformara en algun pokemon también?!"- le grito la chica

"bueno… no lo se pero lo intentare ¡zorua transfórmate en un pansear!"- pidió N a lo que zorua obedeció

De repente zorua se transformo en un pansear y como era un tipo fuego tenía la ventaja

"¡funciono ahora N tiene la ventaja!"- dijo Touko alegremente

"si mal no recuerdo los ataques de un pansear son….. ¡Usa lanza llamas!"- pidió el chico

El pokemon hizo caso y uso el ataque con el que si le causo daño al simiage de su contrincante

"simiage ¡usa doble equipo!"- grito el entrenador cuando simiage empezó a multiplicarse

"¡concéntrate zorua! ¡Usa cabezazo en el de la esquina!"- dijo N esperando acertar

Zorua golpeo al simiage de la izquierda y era el correcto, ambos sintieron una gran emoción al seguir peleando

"esto no ha terminado ¡simiage hoja navaja!"- pidió el entrenador

Esos ataques le dieron a zorua haciendo que terminara con su transformación y cayera en el suelo

"¡zorua! ¡¿estas bien?!"- pregunto N alterado pero el pokemon le asintió

"N no te asustes el puede seguir todavía ¡confía en tu amigo!"- le grito la chica haciéndolo entrar en razón

"lo hare ¡zorua transfórmate en un emolga!"- pidió N haciendo que zorua se transformara en un emolga, un pokemon tipo eléctrico

"simiage ¡usa látigo sepa!"- pidió el entrenador

De pronto simiage tenia a emolga (zorua) amarrado con su latigo hasta que a N se le ocurrió una idea

"¡usa estática!"- grito haciendo que el usara el ataque

Al soltar el ataque simiage dejo libre a emolga (zorua) y este aprovecho para atacar

"¡termina esto con electro bola!"- pidió N haciendo que el pokemon lanzara su ultimo ataque

"no lo harás ¡contraataca con descarga solar!"- pidió el entrenador a lo que simiage obedeció

La batalla estaba reñida, ambos ataques eran fuertes y terminaron en una cortina de humo, cuando todos pudieron ver simiage estaba derrotado y zorua todavía estaba de pie lo que significaba que N gano la batalla

"¡simiage no puede continuar! ¡el ganador es zorua!"- anuncio el arbitro

"ganamos….. de verdad ganamos nuestra primera batalla ¡lo hiciste zorua!"- dijo N abrazando a su amigo

"zour zor (_te equivocas, lo logramos juntos)_"- le dijo zorua a N

"lo hicieron, estuvo genial y nada mal como para ser tu primera batalla"-lo felicito Touko

"gracias"- le agradeció el chico algo nervioso

"vamos hay algo mas que quiero mostrarte, pero cierra los ojos"- dijo ella a lo que el muchacho obedeció

Después de caminar por un rato N ya estaba ansioso por abrir los ojos, así que cuando Touko se detuvo le pregunto si podía abrirlos ya

"Touko ¿puedo abrir los ojos ya?"- le pregunto notando que se detuvieron

"si, ábrelos"- dijo a lo que el obedeció

Cuando el chico pudo ver no podía creer lo que tenia en frente era la rueda de la fortuna que tanto había visto a través de su ventana durante tantos años.

"¿p-porque estamos aquí?"- pregunto el chico atónito

"¿de que hablas? Dije que este seria el mejor día de tu vida, así que para ver los fuegos artificiales necesitas el mejor asiento"- dijo la chica subiéndolo al juego

Cuando por fin estaban arriba no podían tener vista más bella y ya estaba anocheciendo lo que significaba que los fuegos artificiales estaban a punto de empezar, N estaba algo nervioso porque aunque era su sueño vino un pensamiento a su mente que no era nada bueno.

"¿Qué pasa N?, te vez algo nervioso"-le dijo Touko mirándolo

"nada, es que casi toda mi vida me imagine como seria ver en persona lo que estaba detrás de la ventana y ahora estoy aquí"- dijo N con la mirada baja

"y ¿Cuál es el problema?"- pregunto Touko

"es que ¿Qué tal si no es tan hermoso como creí que seria?"- pregunto el chico algo triste

"será hermoso, te lo aseguro"- le dijo la castaña

"pero ¿Qué tal si lo es? ¿Qué hare entonces?"- pregunto el peli verde

"pues es simple, sales en busca de otro sueño"- dijo Touko dándole una sonrisa

"gracias por todo, de verdad no habría logrado salir y mucho menos llegar aquí si no fuera por ti"- dijo N dedicándole una sonrisa

"de nada"- le contesto la entrenadora

De pronto cuando salió la luna comenzaron los fuegos artificiales, Eran preciosos y resplandecientes, llenos de color y de vida. El chico tenia una enorme mirada de ilusión que no se apartaba de ese brillo.

"wow"- suspiro N mirando su sueño hecho realidad

Cada brillo era de un color diferente y aunque estaban tan lejos podían sentirse muy cerca transmitiendo una energía vital en ellos.

"gracias, no podría estar viendo esto si no fuera por ti, eres una gran amiga"- le confeso el chico de cabello verde

"no hay porque pedir las gracias"- dijo Touko sonriéndole

"pero la verdad tengo algo para ti"- dijo sacando algo de su mochila

"e-eso es…"- dijo observando lo que el chico le entrego

"si, tu cinturón y tus pokemones"- le dijo con una sonrisa

"¿Por qué me los das ahora?"- pregunto ella sorprendida

"porque se que puedo confiar en mi primera amiga"- le dijo N algo sonrojado

"y-yo no se que decir pero no me las des todavía"- le dijo ella

"¿eh?"- se confundió el chico

"cumpliré el trato, me los darás cuando esto termine"- dijo Touko con una sonrisa sincera

"bien, te las daré regresando al castillo"- dijo N sonriéndole

"regresar al castillo…"- suspiro ella con tristeza –"N ¿de verdad quieres volver al castillo cuando todo esto acabe?"- pregunto Touko

"¿Qué quieres decir?"- pregunto el

"bueno, que estuve pensando y quería saber si ¿alguna vez te ha interesado viajar?"- pregunto Touko nerviosa

"la verdad si, pero no se me permite ¿Por qué?"- pregunto el chico de cabello verde

"porque si tu quieres me gustaría que viajaras conmigo, que conocieras mas de el mundo después de haber estado encerrado"- le dijo la chica algo sonrojada

"¿c-contigo?"- pregunto sonrojado- "Touko la verdad es que si quiero pero tengo un objetivo que me ayudara a cumplir mi deber"- dijo algo triste

"pero viajando podrías aprender mas de la relación entre humano y pokemon, se que no es muy simple pero la verdad es que no quiero que estés en soledad nunca mas eres un gran chico, eres amable, divertido, valiente, fuerte también eres muy especial y te mereces ser feliz, no quiero que estés solo"- dijo ella todavía sonrojada

"Touko…."- suspiro el mirándola, después la tomo de la mano-"contigo siento que ya no estoy solo, eres mi primer amiga"- dijo N mirándola a los ojos

"¿zour zour?"- pregunto zorua enojado

"bueno además de ti zorua"- dijo N haciendo sonreír al pokemon- "Touko tengo un deber desde que naci y ese es separar a los humanos de los pokemon para protegerlos pero desde que te conocí aprendí que no todos los humanos son malos, tu eres la persona mas asombrosa, gentil, valiente, especial, inteligente y mas hermosa que he conocido en mi vida y de verdad me gustaría quedarme contigo, pero la verdad es que debo pensarlo porque quiero ayudar y proteger a los pokemon pero… no me quiero separar de ti"- dijo el chico algo triste

Touko lo miro durante un rato intentando comprenderlo, ella sabia que quería ser libre pero también sabia que el quería proteger a los pokemon aunque su método no fuera el mejor. Al mirar su rostro de tristeza la chica lo envolvió con un abrazo, los ojos de N estaban completamente abiertos, nunca había sentido una calidez asi, sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho mientras sus mejillas enrojecían

"si necesitas pensarlo esta bien, yo solo quiero que tu seas muy feliz"- le dijo Touko separándose del abrazo y mirándolo a los ojos

"gracias.."- dijo mirándola a los ojos

Se estuvieron mirando por un buen rato sonrojados, no se daban cuenta pero sus rostros se acercaban poco a poco, mientras zorua cerro los ojos ellos se acercaban mas provocando un roce de labios.

Estaban a punto de besarse, cuando N abrió los ojos y noto como estaban abajo y vio el bosque, observo bien y miro a su padre y a algunos agentes del equipo plasma, sintió que algo malo pasaría si lo ignoraba asi que tomo a Touko de los hombros y la separo de el.

"¿pasa algo?"- pregunto Touko

"no, solo que…. Ahora vuelvo"- dijo N bajándose de la rueda de la fortuna

"¿todo esta bien?"- pregunto la chica preocupada

"si, todo esta bien pero hay algo que tengo que hacer"- dijo N tratando de calmarla

"esta bien, yo espero aquí"- dijo Touko un poco desconfiada

"volveré pronto, vamos zorua"- dijo N cuando su pokemon se subió a su hombro

N y zorua estaban caminando sabiendo donde estaba Ghetis, ambos estaban muy preocupados

"zour zorua (_N, ¿Por qué crees que tu padre esta aquí?_)"- pregunto zorua al chico

"no lo se pero si algo se es que el siempre llega con un objetivo y no se rinde hasta lograrlo"-dijo N algo preocupado

Cuando N encontró a su padre este lo miro a los ojos

"¿Qué haces aquí?"- le pregunto N a su padre

"sabes que a tu padre no debes esconderle nada"- contesto Ghetis

"¿de que hablas?, yo no te he ocultado nada"- pregunto N confundido

"pues nuestros amigos y yo los estuvimos siguiéndolos y nos dimos cuenta de que tu salidita no fue un completo desperdicio"- dijo Ghetis sonriente

"¿Por qué dices eso?"- pregunto N algo preocupado

"encontraste algo muy valioso que puede servirnos en nuestra causa"- dijo Ghetis acercándose a su hijo- "entréganos a tu amiga"- dijo Ghetis mirándolo directo a los ojos

N y zorua se quedaron petrificados, ¿Cuándo se habían dado cuenta de los poderes de Touko? Bueno eso no importaba el no es capas de hacerle eso a su amiga.

"n-no se para que quieres a Touko pero te suplico que no le hagas daño"- dijo N algo nervioso

"deja de hacerte el tonto, nos dimos cuenta que ella tiene un poder que puede usar para llamar a los pokemones y para curar heridas, no sabemos como funciona pero ¿no crees que algo así nos seria muy útil para poder cumplir nuestros objetivos?"- le pregunto el hombre en un tono burlón

"no, no puedo hacerle esto a ella, es mi amiga"- dijo N sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado al otro

"creí que lo querías hacer lo que fuera por proteger a los pokemones"- dijo Ghetis mirándolo desafiante

"s-si pero…."- N no sabia que decir

"además piénsalo, si ella trabaja con nosotros estarán los dos juntos, claro que si no decide cooperar usaremos otros recursos"- dijo Ghetis- "vamos, N tu sabes que ella es muy necesaria porque con sus poderes podremos llegar a un nuevo nivel"- dijo Ghetis intentando convencerlo

"c-creo que tienes razón"- dijo N bajando la mirada-"pero debes prometer que nadie la lastimara"- suplico

"bien, es un trato"- dijo Ghetis ofreciéndole la mano

N dudo por un momento pero después de pensar las cosas le dio la mano aceptando su trato

~Mientras tanto~

Touko estaba esperando a N afuera de la rueda de la fortuna, el ya se había tardado mucho y estaba preocupada por el pero después de un rato vio a su amigo y a zorua aproximándose

"que bueno que volviste, ya me estaba preocupando"- dijo aliviada antes de notar que N tenia la mirada muy baja sin dedicarle la mirada-"¿te encuentras bien?"- le pregunto notando su actitud

Ella se pregunto que le pasaba a N pero sintió un enorme miedo cuando vio a unas personas detrás de el chico, y por como se veian estaba cada vez mas aterrada

"el esta bien y tu también estarás bien con nosotros"- dijo Ghetis con una sonrisa siniestra

"N ¿q-que esta pasando?"- pregunto asustada ya que el se negó a contestar

"vendrás con nosotros, desde ahora eres un miembro oficial del equipo plasma"- dijo Ghetis acercándose a ella

Touko tenia mucho miedo, intento salir corriendo pero unas personas con el uniforme del equipo plasma la sujetaron y sintió como le ponían un trapo en la boca mientras ella solo se desmayo.

Antes de cerrar los ojos pudo notar como N no se atrevía a mirarla mientras Ghetis puso la mano en el hombro del chico.

Fin del capitulo 6


	7. La traicion, La verdad y La luz

Capitulo 7: La traición, la verdad y la luz

Touko estaba abriendo sus ojos lentamente, se sentía algo mareada y con el cuerpo pesado. Cuando despertó noto que tenia a Ghetis en frente quien le sonreía malévolamente y ella estaba en una celda, recordó lo que había pasado y como N la había traicionado, Touko no podía creer lo que había hecho su amigo, ella pensó que el era diferente de todos los del equipo plasma pero al parecer se equivoco, buena o mala persona el nunca dejaría de ser la marioneta de su padre.

"veo que has despertado, querida"- dijo Ghetis sonriente

Ella no respondió nada haciéndolo enojar

"se que estas enojada pero tómalo por el lado bueno, ayudaras a salvar a muchos pokemones"- dijo el

"no me vengas con esas tonterías, yo se lo que hacen aquí realmente y se como hiciste de la vida de tu hijo una completa mentira, eres un hombre despreciable"- dijo Touko ácidamente

"¿y que puedes hacer?, si no te creyó una vez no lo hará de nuevo será mejor que te olvides de el"- le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa malvada

"descuida porque ya me olvide de el, si no le intereso no tiene porque interesarme"- dijo Touko poniendo mirada triste- "pero te advierto que no me podrás mantener encerrada por mucho tiempo y me hagas lo que me hagas nunca te diré como funcionan mis poderes"- dijo ella poniéndose firme

"¿a si?, pues veremos quien empieza a ceder porque no saldrás de esta celda o serás alimentada hasta que nos muestres como funcionan tus poderes"- la reto Ghetis

"no me interesa cuanto tiempo pase aquí no les mostrare nada así que pueden irse rindiendo"- dijo Touko enojada

Ghetis solo se rio de ella antes de darle una bofetada que le dejo marca

"eso ya lo veremos"- le susurro a la chica

Touko solo se quedo ahí con unas pocas lagrimas de dolor en los ojos cuando el se fue

Cuando Ghetis salió encontró frente a el a N muy preocupado por su amiga

"¿ya despertó?"-pregunto N

"si, ya lo hizo pero se niega a mostrarnos sus poderes"- dijo Ghetis

"quiero ir a verla"- pidió el chico

"hazlo si quieres pero ella dijo que ya no quería saber nada mas de ti"- le contesto su padre

"¿e-eso hizo?, bueno como sea iré a verla"- dijo N empezando a bajar las escaleras

El la encontró acurrucada en una esquina de la celda con una marca en la mejilla y algunas lagrimas

"Touko ¿estas bien?"- le pregunto y ella le respondió sin mirarlo

"¿te parezco bien? Por tu culpa ahora estoy encerrada ¿y me preguntas si estoy bien?"- le respondió con desprecio

"l-lo siento pero todo esto es necesario, con ayuda podrán salvar a muchos pokemones"- le dijo N pero ella solo se enojo mucho mas

"¡no me vengas con esas tonterías! ¡¿de verdad te sigues creyendo todas las mentiras de tu padre?!, ¡crei que tu eras diferente! ¡crei que eras un buen chico!"- dijo al borde del llanto

"Touko esto no es ninguna mentira, se que se ve mal ahora pero si accedes a enseñarles tus poderes todo estará bien y ayudaras a cambiar este mundo"-intentaba convencerla

"¡ya basta! ¡N eres un tonto!, lo único que tu padre no logro quitarte es el que le seas leal a tus amigos ¡y tu se lo concedes!, ¡¿Qué no quieres ver la verdad?! Se que cuesta creer que tu vida completa a sido una mentira y que te han arrebatado tanto que crees que esto es correcto pero…."- intento decir Touko pero no pudo porque empezó a soltar lagrimas de dolor

"Touko… yo"- quería decir el chico pero fue interrumpido rápidamente por ella

"¡ya vete! ¡nunca debí conocerte! solo me usaste, no eres mi amigo"- dijo entre lagrimas

N sentía que su corazón se estaba partiendo en pedazos pero no podía culparla, ella se sentía traicionada, por un lado el creía todo lo que decía pero por otro lado el no quería creerle, no quería creer que su vida era una mentira que todo por lo que había esperado tantos años realmente le hacia daño a lo que intentaba proteger.

"esta bien me voy y no te preocupes, si es lo que quieres no me volverás a ver, adiós"- dijo N con voz quebradiza antes de empezar a irse

Cuando el se fue a lo que se dedico Touko fue a llorar cada vez mas fuerte. Mientras tanto N salió con algunas lagrimas en los ojos encontrándose con su padre quien solo lo miro y se acerco a el.

"te lo advertí muchacho pero descuida esto es lo que tenia que pasar, espero que entiendas que no debes de desobedecerme nunca mas"- dijo Ghetis mientras su hijo no le respondió nada y se fue corriendo

N se encerró en su habitación y se tiro en su cama mientras lloraba, despues zorua lo encontró y se acurruco con el

"¿Por qué esto es tan difícil?"- pregunto entre lagrimas- "¿Por qué tuve que hacerle esto? ¿Por qué no puedo tener una vida normal?"- pregunto sin obtener respuesta alguna de su conciencia

"zour zour(_¿Qué piensas hacer N?_)"- le pregunto zorua también triste

N se quedo pensando mientras miraba el techo, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿arriesgar todo por lo que ha esperado su vida entera y salvar a su amiga? O ¿dejar que le roben su libertad a Touko con tal de cumplir su deber?.

Recordó una cosa y saco de su mochila el cinturón de Touko, empezó a mirarlo recordando lo que paso esa noche y como traiciono a su primera amiga, después de un rato los pokemones salieron de sus pokebolas y estaban frente al chico.

Se podía apreciar a un tapig, un oshawott, un glaceon, un sewaddle y un snivy muy confundidos

"tap tapig (_¿Dónde esta Touko?_)"- pregunto el pequeño tapig

"glace glaceon (_no lo se pero estoy preocupada_)"- dijo glaceon

"sny sny (_vamos, no se pongan asi ella debe estar bien, es una chica valiente_)"- dijo snivy tratando de calmarlos

"sewa sewa (_pero tengo miedo de que algo le pase_)"- dijo un pequeño sewaddle angustiado

"ustedes son los pokemones de Touko ¿no?"- les pregunto N

"osha oshawott (_si, si lo somos….. espera ¡puedes entenderme!_)"- se sorprendió oshawott

"si, si puedo hacerlo y lo siento pero no podrán ver a Touko nunca mas"- dijo N triste

"sny (_¿porque?_)"-pregunto snivy confundido

"por mi culpa, al menos ustedes son libres"- contesto el

"¿glace?(_¿libres? ¿a que te refieres?_)"-pregunto glaceon

"a que ya no serán obligados a pelear"- contesto el sensillamente

"osh osha(_a nosotros nos gusta pelear, y a Touko también le gusta ser entrenadora_)"- dijo oshawott

"¿enserio?"- pregunto N sorprendido

"sewa sew(_nos gusta ver a Touko feliz además es divertido hacer nuevos amigos despues de las batallas_)"- dijo sewaddle

"¿amigos?, yo creía que los pokemones eran infelices combatiendo unos con otros"- dijo N

"glace glaceon(_no, hay algunos pokemones que son tristes porque hay entrenadores malos pero no todos son asi_)"- glaceon contradiciéndolo

"¿Cómo lo saben?"- pregunto N

"tapig tap(_porque_ _hemos aprendido a lo largo de nuestro viaje con Touko_)"- dijo tapig

"yo también he aprendido mucho con Touko pero por desgracia si existen las malas personas que maltratan a sus pokemones"- dijo N

"sny snivy(_si como esos del equipo plasma_)"- dijo snivy

"¿e-el equipo plasma?"- pregunto N sorprendido

"tap tapig tap(_si, ellos se dedican a robar pokemones y usarlos para explotar su poder, también les hacen daño a los entrenadores que intentan proteger a sus pokemones_)"- dijo tapig

"¿e-enserio?"- pregunto atonito

"sewa sew(_si, una vez nos querían capturar pero Touko se arriesgo por nosotros_)"-dijo sewaddle

"entiendo, oigan necesito que vuelvan a sus pokebolas pero les prometo que los llevare con Touko"- dijo N a los pokemones

Los pokemones lo obedecieron y volvieron a sus pokebolas, N tomo el cinturón en su mano y se empezó a marchar de la habitación pero zorua lo siguió

"zour zorua(_¿A dónde vamos N?_)"- pregunto zorua

"tengo algo que arreglar"- dijo N con enojo

Ghetis estaba en el salon del trono hasta que llego su hijo al parecer enojado

"todo lo que dijo Touko es verdad"- murmuro N entrando

"¿Qué dices?"- pregunto Ghetis

"dije que lo que dijo Touko es verdad ¿no padre?- pregunto el chico muy serio mientras su padre se acercaba a el

"no se que te lo hizo creer pero lo que dice la chica no es verdad"- dijo pero en ese momento N se enfureció

"¡no me toques!"- dijo empujándolo-" he pasado toda mi vida encerrado y alejado del mundo que era malo y que me creería un monstruo, haciendo todo lo posible para poder llegar a ser líder del equipo plasma y liberar a los pokemon, cuando tenia que protegerlos de personas como tu"- dijo N completamente enojado

"no se de que hablas pero te aseguro que las cosas no son asi"- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico

"¡no!"- dijo sujetando con fuerza la muñeca de Ghetis mientras este intentaba liberarse pero su hijo tenia mucha fuerza-"las cosas no son como tu dices, el mundo no es como me hiciste creer ¡y yo tampoco soy como piensas! Y te advierto que no te dejare lastimar a nadie mas, te aseguro que no permitire que le hagas mas daño a Touko ¡Y QUE NO VOLVERE A SER TU MARIONETA NUNCA MAS!"- grito N enojado soltando bruscamente a su padre

Ghetis casi termino en el suelo después de que su hijo lo lanzo

"¿y que piensas hacer ahora?"- pregunto desafiante

"Touko y yo nos iremos de aquí, no dejare que sigas haciéndole daño a la persona que amo y te prometo que no me volverás a ver, para mi ya estas muerto"- dijo N al momento de irse

Cuando N se fue Ghetis se quedo mirando a donde se fue y se le ocurrió un plan

"gracias hijo, me has dado lo que necesito otra vez"- dijo Ghetis empezando a irse

~Un rato después~

N corría desesperadamente rogando para que sus piernas fueran mas rápido, zorua apenas podía seguirle el paso, Un rato después N recorrió las escaleras rápidamente pero encontró la celda de Touko vacía y a la chica atada y con la boca tapada gritando

"¿Touko? ¿Qué te paso?"- le pregunto sin poder prevenir que pasaría después

El chico de cabello verde pudo sentir un objeto frio y metálico atravesando uno de su costado derecho, sentía como su vista se quería nublar y como su cuerpo se sentía cada vez mas pesado, el luchaba pero era difícil. En frente de el estaba su padre sosteniendo un cuchillo y riendo

"hijo creo que me haz ayudado una vez mas"- dijo antes de acercase a la chica- "ahora ¿quieres usar tus poderes? Porque no creo que quieres que tu amorcito muera cuando puedes salvarlo"- dijo Ghetis burlándose de ella

Touko se sentía entre la espada y la pared, ella no quería mostrar sus poderes pero no podía dejar morir a N. al ver que Touko no hacia nada Ghetis empezó a intentar meterla a la celda pero ella se resistia

"no sufras querida seguramente el estará bien"- dijo al momento que ella se quito la venda de la boca

"¡alto!"- dijo Touko quitándose la venda- "por favor ¡lo hare!, te mostrare mis poderes y podrás llevarme a donde quieras, solo déjame salvar la vida de N"- rogo Touko desesperada

"bien, entonces hazlo"- dijo Ghetis desatándola

"si, pero una cosa mas lo hare solo si le devuelves a N su libertad"- pidió la chica

"bien"- dijo Ghetis aceptando

Cuando la desato la chica corrió directo a N quien se estaba desangrando, Touko quería revisar su herida pero el ponía sus manos impidiéndoselo

"N por favor mírame, estarás bien"- dijo encontrando su herida

"Touko no,no dejare que lo hagas si lo haces entonces tu morirás"- le dijo impidiéndole tocar su herida

"oye estaré bien, confía en mi"- le dijo suavemente con una sonrisa

"Touko… lo lamento, debí creerte desde un principio"- dijo N con dificultad para respirar

"no importa N, se que puedo perdonarte porque te amo"- le dijo la chica

"yo también te amo"- dijo el chico- "por favor acércate"- pidió el

Ella le hizo caso y acerco su rostro hacia al de N pero cuando sus labios estaban a un centímetro de distancia ella sintió como el le arranco el collar del cuello y lo estrello contra el piso rompiéndolo en mil pedazos

"N ¿Qué has hecho?"- pregunto Touko sorprendida

"¿Qué pasa con ese collar?"- pregunto Ghetis enojado

"si se rompe mis poderes ya no sirven"- dijo Touko asustada

"¡mocoso incompetente!"- grito acercándose a su hijo

De repente detrás de ellos apareció zorua al parecer usando un ataque

"¡zoruar!"- grito usando algo que parecía ser fuerza de ilusión

Zorua derribo a Ghetis dejándolo inconsciente, Touko se quedo sorprendida pero rápidamente volteo con N quien ya estaba cerrando los ojos

"¡N! por favor no te rindas, flor que da fulgor con tu brillo fiel"- intento aparecer la luz cantando pero era en vano

"Touko…. Tu eres mi nuevo sueño"- le dijo con su ultimo aliento

"y tu el mio N"- le respondió entre lagrimas

El no pudo mas y cerro los ojos mientras ella no se atrevía a soltarlo y se dedicaba a llorar

"_quita enfermedad… y-y el destino cruel….t-trae lo que perdi….volviendo a lo que fue….a lo que…. Fue"- canto mientras lloraba_

Una de sus lagrimas callo en el pecho de N pero de la nada se convirtió en un pequeño brillo que llego hasta su herida.

Un enorme resplandor se pudo apreciar saliendo de donde estaba la lagrima, Touko no podía creerlo, era incluso mayor que el brillo que salía de sus brazos. Ella pudo escuchar un sonido proveniente del pecho de N el cual era su corazón que volvia a latir

"¿T-Touko?"- pregunto el en voz débil

"¿N?"- cuestiono ella

"te dije que eras mucho mas fuerte de lo que creías"- le dijo con una sonrisa

Las lagrimas de la chica se convirtieron en lagrimas de felicidad asi que no se pudo contener y se lanzo a sus brazos mientras lloraba en su hombro. El la envolvió con su brazo derecho y también solto algunas lagrimas hasta que ella se separo y lo agarro del cuello de la camisa para juntar sus labios con los de el.

Ellos dos y zorua salieron del castillo de una vez y para siempre, pero después de salir el chico se quedo parado y cuando ella lo noto decidió acercarse a el

"N ¿Qué tienes?"- pregunto Touko

"bueno, solo quiero decirte que ya tengo una respuesta a tu propuesta, quiero viajar contigo, quiero aprender mas del mundo de cómo es realmente y también quiero cumplir mi sueño de salvar a los pokemon pero quiero encontrar la manera correcta de hacerlo y aun mas importante quiero quedarme a tu lado siempre"- dijo N algo sonrojado

"esta bien, pero solo con una condición"

"¿Cuál?"- pregunto el

"que tu estes junto a mi por siempre"- dijo besándolo en los labios

"hecho"- contesto devolviéndole el beso con pasion

Fin del capitulo 7

**Oigan se que este parece el final pero no lo es, aun falta una cosa mas que este par debe hacer, ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	8. Epilogo

Epilogo

"awwww, fue tan romántico"- dijo Bianca levantándose de el sillón

"si, debo admitir que no estuvo tan mal como para ser una tontería de pricesas"- dijo Cheren también levantándose

"es cierto, fue muy entretenido hasta podría decir que fue muy buena"- dijo Touya

"por favor, no crean que no los oí llorar cuando murió el chico o en el felices para siempre"- dijo a lo que ellos se pusieron nerviosos

"n-no estaba llorando, yo tenia algo en el ojo"- protesto Touya sonrojado

"y-yo tampoco, nadie llora con tonterías de niñas"- dijo Cheren igual de sonrojado

"al parecer si, oigan ¿Dónde están N y Touko?"- pregunto Bianca

"no lo se"- contesto Touya

Después de eso escucharon un par de suspiros junto al sofá, entonces decidieron ir a ver y encontraron a Touko y N dormidos uno en brazos de otro en el piso y con sonrisas en sus rostros

"awwww"- suspiro Bianca- "que tierno"- dijo mirándolos

"si"- dijo Cheren

"tienen razón, ¿los despertamos?"- pregunto Touya con una sonrisa en su cara

"si"- contestaron al mismo tiempo

Los tres tomaron aire y se pusieron en frente de los dos adolescentes dormidos

"¡DESPIERTEN!"- gritaron al mismo tiempo

Touko y N se despertaron de golpe espantados por el grito, cuando reaccionaron tenían una mirada extraña en sus caras

"¿Qué paso?"- pregunto Touko levantándose

"paso que se quedaron dormidos durante la película"- dijo Touya

"¿d-dormidos?"- pregunto N desconcertado

"si, apenas comenzó la película y creo que ya se estaban durmiendo, que mala eres Touko y tu que nos obligaste a ver Enredados"- dijo Cheren

"si y se perdieron el llanto de magdalena que soltaron estos dos al final"- dijo Bianca riéndose

"¡QUE NO ESTABAMOS LLORANDO!"- gritaron Cheren y Touya

"si como digan"- rio sarcásticamente la rubia

"esperen, si nos quedamos dormidos ¿significa que todo fue un sueño?"- pregunto Touko pensando

"si…. eso creo"- pensó N- "un momento…."

"espera…."- dijo Touko

"¡¿Qué estabas soñando tu?!"- se preguntaron al mismo tiempo- "nada"- respondieron sonrojados- "¡deja de imitarme!"- se gritaron al unísono

"alto, ya no entendí ¿Qué estabas soñando hermana?"- pregunto Touya

"n-nada importante"- dijo Touko sonrojada

"¿y que estabas soñando tu N?"- le pregunto Cheren al peli verde

"n-nada"- dijo el chico desviando la mirada

"un momento ¿será posible que hayan soñado lo mismo?"- pregunto Bianca

"no, eso es imposible"- dijo Touko nerviosa

"concuerdo con ella, es imposible"- dijo N sonrojado- "lo es ¿verdad?"

"no lo se, pero creo que ya se que estaban soñando"- dijo Bianca con la mirada juguetona

"¿e-enserio?"- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

"si, seguramente soñaron uno con el otro"- dijo alegremente

Ambos se sonrojaron aun mas que antes, ¿acaso era tan obvio? Sentían demasiada vergüenza ya que el sueño termino con un beso entre ambos

"si, y creo que soñaron lo que paso en la película"- dijo Cheren riéndose

"¡no es verdad!"- gritaron al mismo tiempo

Después de gritar se miraron a los ojos y luego la desviaron sonrojados

"awww, eso fue lo que paso ¿verdad?"- pregunto Bianca

"pues….."- iba a decir N pero lo interrumpieron

"es obvio que si, y dime ¿Quién tenia el cabello de 200 metros?"- pregunto Cheren en burla

"n-no digan tonterías"- dijo Touko a punto de desmayarse del sonrojo

"jajaja espera díganme que yo fui su padrino de bodas jajajaja"- se burlo Touya

"deja de burlarte"- decía N perdiendo la paciencia

"jajaja espera tengo una mas, no salgan con que N era la princesa encerrada en la torre y Touko era el ladrón jajajaja"- dijo Cheren colmando la paciencia de ambos

"¡YA CALLENSE!"- gritaron N y Touko sacados de quicio

Tanto N como Touko se fueron de ahí, N salió por la puerta y Touko se fue corriendo a su cuarto. Los tres se quedaron ahí solos llenando la habitación de un silencio incomodo

"¿fue algo que dijimos?"- pregunto Touya antes de que Bianca los golpeara en la cabeza a el y a Cheren

Touko se encerró en su cuarto y se tiro en su cama golpeando la almohada mientras pensaba en lo humillante que también ha sido para N el lidiar con burlas por un sueño que no significaba nada….. ¿o si?

"y ¿si ese sueño me quiso decir que de verdad siento algo por N?"- pensó muy confundida

~Mientras tanto~

N estaba afuera lanzando piedras en un estanque, su actitud hacia notable que no estaba bien consigo mismo aunque era algo obvio

"genial, simplemente genial"- dijo sarcásticamente arrojando otra piedra- "llevo mucho tiempo intentando decirle lo que siento y ahora lo único que ha de sentir ella es vergüenza de mi"- dijo dejándose caer rendido en el suelo

"y ¿si quizás no le gusto?, a decir verdad no creo poder hablarle después de esto"- dijo el chico mirando el cielo

"zour zour (_dime que no te rendirás tan fácil_)"- le dijo zorua sentándose junto a el

"¡zorua! ¡¿Desde cuando estas ahí?!"- pregunto sonrojado

"zour zorua zour(_desde la parte en que dijiste que amabas a Touko, aunque la verdad es obvio que te gusta_)"- dijo zorua entre risas

"¿y si es así que?"- respondió aun mas rojo que antes- "en mi sueño pasaron cosas parecidas a las que nos sucedieron, el momento en el que me mostro el mundo tal y como es, la vez que subimos a la rueda de la fortuna de ciudad Mayólica, cuando le dije que era el líder de el equipo plasma, cuando me mostro la verdad que yo no quería aceptar, el momento en que me libero de mi mismo, cuando me rebele contra mi padre, todo pero la única diferencia es que en ese momento no me aleje de ella, en mi sueño nos fuimos juntos y…. n-nos besamos"- dijo con tono de nostalgia

"zour (_eso significa que de verdad la amas y que hubieras preferido estar con ella y contarle tus sentimientos en lugar de irte, pero ahora estas de vuelta y lo puedes hacer ahora_)"- dijo zorua

"tal vez o quizás solo me deje llevar por escuchar la película"- pensó el chico

"zour, zorua (N, no soy un experto en estos temas pero se una cosa)"- dijo zorua

"¿y que es?"- pregunto el

"zoruar zorua zour(_que cuando el corazón se calla solamente sufre y al final lo ultimo que queda es hablar_)"- dijo zorua

"creo que tienes razón, le diré lo que siento aunque no me corresponda, se lo dire"- dijo N decidido

"zour zour (_así se habla amigo_)"- dijo el pokemon alegre

~En la habitación de Touko~

"tal vez la razón de que soñé eso fue porque lo amo pero ¿y si el no siente lo mismo?"- se pregunto agarrándose la cabeza

Touko estaba gritando en su almohada pero de pronto escucho algo en su habitación, alguien entro pero como estaba oscuro no podía ver quien era así que tomo un bate por debajo de su cama y ataco al que entro por la ventana.

Cuando la persona grito ella encendió la luz y pudo notar que había golpeado a N en la cabeza

"auch"- dijo el sobándose el golpe

"¿N? ¡N ¿Qué rayos haces en mi cuarto a media noche?!"- pregunto Touko enojada

"shh despertaras a alguien"-le dijo tapándole la boca con la mano- "solo vine para decirte algo, se que no es el mejor momento pero tengo que decírtelo o voy a estallar de la angustia"- le dijo mientras ella se sonrojaba

N respiro hondo y estaba a punto de decirle a Touko lo que sentía pero cuando pronuncio una sola silaba alguien toco la puerta

"¿querida todo esta bien?"- pregunto la madre de Touko mientras tocaba la puerta

Ambos rápidamente reaccionaron y la chica decidió meterlo a su armario cuando su madre abrió la puerta

"hija ¿todo esta bien?"- pregunto la señora entrando al cuarto de su hija

"s-si mami, todo esta bien solo tuve una pesadilla y me alarme, no pasa nada asi que buenas noches y dile a mi hermano que si vuelve a hacer uno de sus chistecitos encontrara mi puño en su cara mañana en la mañana"- dijo sacando a su madre del cuarto y cerrando la puerta con llave

Cuando ella se fue Touko se apresuro y saco a N de su armario quien al parecer se había caído sobre casi toda su ropa, ella lo ayudo a levantarse pero cuando el se puso de pie tenia algo en la cabeza que en realidad era un bracier blanco con flores rosas

"uhh…. ¿esto es tuyo?"- dijo quitándose eso de la cabeza haciendo que ella se sonrojara mucho mas que antes

"¡n-no lo toques pervertido!"- grito arrebatándole eso de las manos

"shh, cállate o alguien nos escuchara"- la cayo este

"no me importa, solo vete"- dijo empujándolo hasta la ventana

El estaba a punto de ser tirado pero se sujetó de las orillas de la ventana y logro mantenerse ahí por un momento

"espera Touko, solo quiero-"- fue interrumpido por Touko

"lo que me tengas que decir dímelo mañana, si mi madre te encuentra aquí en mi habitación y a media noche nos asesinara y te aseguro que no tendrá piedad"- dijo intentando empujarlo con toda su fuerza

"pero es importante que sepas que ¡ahhhhhhhhh!"- grito empezando a caer por la ventana

Touko logro empujarlo por la ventana pero ella cayo con el por accidente, la chica estaba aterrada pero pudo sentir como N la abrazo y como le amortiguo la caída. Una vez en el suelo ambos reaccionaron.

"¿N estas bien?"- pregunto Touko preocupada

"s-si, solo que tu…."- quería hablar pero estaba algo adolorido

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿te golpeaste la cabeza?"- pregunto ella

"n-no pero tu rodilla e-esta e-en mi…. Y-ya sabes"- dijo adolorido y avergonzado al mismo tiempo

"ah, l-lo siento"- dijo poniendo sus rodillas alrededor de el para no aplastarlo….. otra vez

"Touko ¿estas bien?"-le pregunto el peliverde

"si pero… ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!, ¡te apareces en mi cuarto a media noche!, ¡luego me obligas a tirarte por la ventana!, tu no eres así….. bueno últimamente no eres tan así ¡¿Qué rayos es lo que-"- intento decir pero N la callo con un beso en los labios

Touko estaba muy sorprendida 'este beso se siente _igual que en mi sueño'_, pensó ella. Cuando noto que el todavía tenia sus labios sobre los suyos sin dudarlo le correspondió el beso con pasión, sintió como el aun acostado se aferraba cada vez mas a su cintura mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de el abrazándolo cada vez mas. Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxigeno y al separarse se miraron a los ojos.

"l-lo que intentaba decirte es que….. que te amo"- confeso N-"lo que dijeron Touya y Cheren es verdad, soñé contigo y puede que haya sido lo mismo que la película pero….. gracias a ese sueño descubrí que debo expresar los sentimientos que te tengo desde que te vi por primera vez y esta bien si tu no sientes lo mismo pero tenia que decirlo o si no iba a estallar"- confeso N

"N yo también siento lo mismo que tu y también tuve ese sueño lo que intento decir es que yo también te amo desde que te conocí y aquel dia que me dejaste… yo…"- no pudo continuar porque algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

"Touko…lamento si rompí tu corazón y te prometo que no me volveré a ir, nunca dejaría a lo que mas amo, tal vez me fui pero ahora estoy aquí y no solo compensare el tiempo perdido sino que quiero ver el mañana pero si lo veo que sea contigo y solo contigo, te amo demasiado y quiero estar siempre junto a ti"- le dijo abrazándola y acariciándole la cabeza

Touko no podía ni imaginar en ni uno solo de sus sueños lo que acababa de escuchar, nunca nadie le había dicho esas palabras que le hacían sentir tanta felicidad en su interior, ella solo soltaba lagrimas de felicidad mientras este la confortaba

"N….. te amo demasiado, quiero estar siempre junto a ti, por favor no te vuelvas ir"- dijo la castaña entre lagrimas

"no me volveré a ir nunca mas, te amo tanto como para volver a irme, pero por favor ya no llores"- le pidió N

"no importa, son lagrimas de felicidad"- le dijo con una sonrisa

"esta bien"- le dijo sonriendo- "supongo que…. Ahora te debería pedir que seas mi novia ¿no?"- pregunto el

"no estaría mal"- le contesto juguetona

"bueno Touko ¿quieres ser mi novia?"- pregunto el tomandole la mano

"mm… ¡si!"- dijo lanzándose a sus brazos

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta unir sus labios otra vez, ellos se correspondieron el beso el uno al otro quedándose ahí abrasados bajo la luz de la luna por mucho tiempo, es mas podrían quedarse ahí hasta el amanecer y ni les importaría, siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos podrían ir a donde sea, el sueño termino pero su cuento de hadas acaba de empezar, era mejor que un sueño porque esta es la realidad.

Fin

**¡Hola! Se que este no es el fin mas esperado pero bueno, en fin gracias por leer mi primer fic de pokemon y espero hacer mas de esta pareja. ¡ADIOS!... por ahora.**


End file.
